


not!fic: A Puppy Named Derek

by frogy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t want one of the ones that liked you?” Derek asks. Stiles is getting the sense that Derek thinks he’s stupid.</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine,” Stiles says. “But Derek, Jr., here,” Stiles pauses, petting the puppy in his lap, as though Derek might not know which one Stiles is talking about, “is taking after dad a little too much. If I adopt him now, I might be able to save him from a life of surliness and bad phone manners.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This is very much not!fic, but I like having everything in one place. Also, puppy!Derek and human!Derek are different characters, in case that's not clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not!fic: A Puppy Named Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fanart on Tumblr: http://magicbear.tumblr.com/post/33261463442

Derek is a park ranger or something because it lets him wander around the woods by himself as a legitimate career. And one day, Derek would find an abandoned dog in the woods, which he takes in. It turns out the dog is pregnant, and so Derek winds up with a new dog and way more puppies than he can handle. It’s possible the puppies are part wolf (like Balto). He puts an ad in the paper for experienced dog owners looking to adopt possibly part wolf puppies.

 

Stiles has recently moved to town for grad school. After college, he moved home and was working in the local Barnes and Noble. It’s not like people were knocking down his door to give him a job with his BA in English, honors thesis on fairy tale monsters. It was fine for a little while. His dad was there, and his childhood dog, a big dumb retriever named Scott. Scott was the best friend a boy could have and also the worst. Like, seriously, for the entirety of high school, every time he and Alison Argent were paired together for a school project and she came over to work on it, Scott would hump her leg like crazy. (They couldn’t go to Alison’s house because her dad was crazy, albeit in a very different way.) But last year, Scott had to be put to sleep and Stiles realized he really should get started with his life. He has a moderately successful blog about monsters in pop culture, and he’s written a couple of articles and lists that have been published on some websites that are less-famous versions of McSweeny’s. And what he really wants to do is write a book which makes werewolves the new vampires (ignoring the fact that Maggie Stiefvater has already done that). So, he applies to an MFA program. And gets in.

So, Stiles is new in town. He’s renting this garden-level apartment that comes with backyard access. Classes have started, but they’re not yet at the point in the semester yet where writing is work. Grad school is proving different than the on-campus undergrad experience he had. He likes all his classmates, but he wouldn’t say any of them are particularly his friend yet. So, he’s lonely when he sees the add in the paper looking for experienced dog owners to adopt puppies. And, a new dog is maybe exactly what he needs.

“What do you want?” is how the guy on the other end answers the phone when he calls the number on the ad.

“You did place an ad in the paper about having dogs for adoption?” Stiles asks, his mind already spinning a tale that maybe this dude’s friends put the ad in the paper as a joke or something.

“Have you had a dog before?” the other guy asks.

“Yes,” Stiles tells him. “I had a crazy retriever up until about a year ago.”

“Fine,” the grumpy guy says and they make plans for Stiles to come meet the puppies the following day.

The guy, Derek, is just as gruff in person as he was on the phone, and also way hotter. He’s got six puppies, five of which yap and rollover and climb all over Stiles when he climbs into the puppy pen. The sixth just stands off to the side growling. Stiles plays with the puppies until they exhaust themselves, falling asleep in an adorable, fluffy pile (because that’s what puppies do), at which point the growly puppy walks right over and falls asleep in Stiles’s lap.

“I want this one,” Stiles tells Derek.

“He growled at you the whole time,” Derek says.

“I know,” Stiles says.

“You don’t want one of the ones that liked you?” Derek asks. Stiles is getting the sense that Derek thinks he’s stupid.

“They’ll be fine,” Stiles says. “But Derek, Jr., here,” Stiles pauses, petting the puppy in his lap, as though Derek might not know which one Stiles is talking about, “is taking after dad a little too much. If I adopt him now, I might be able to save him from a life of surliness and bad phone manners.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that last one,” Derek says.

“So, I can have him?” Stiles asks.

“If all your paperwork works out.” (Because let’s assume there’s some type of paperwork Derek requires to prove you’re going to be a good dog owner.)

And so Stiles adopts the puppy, and the name Derek sticks, but also he starts seeing human Derek around town all the time. At first, it’s at dog related places, like PetCo and the dog park and the vet’s, which at least sort of makes sense. But then they run into each other at the grocery store, and then at the dry cleaners, which is really weird because it’s the first time Stiles has ever been to a dry cleaner in his life (he needs to dress up for some sort of school event, IDK) and Stiles kind of gets the sense that Derek’s not much of a suits guy (IDK what Derek’s getting cleaned, maybe it’s his once a year get his wool winter coat cleaned occasion or something). And the more they run into each other, the more they talk, and the more they like each other until they go on a date. And then another. And then, Derek comes back to Stiles’s place. And then Stiles makes some sort of hilarious comment about having a boyfriend and a dog with the same name while human-Derek and Stiles are trying to have sexy-time.

(end.)


End file.
